バレンタイン・デー
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: A short piece of fluff/flashback of Mike and Kate (OC from my other works) when they catch up in Japan. Set well before the series


_A/N: this is set before my first story 'In Close Quarters', in that story my OC and XO engaged in a relationship during a period of time Mike was legally separated from his wife. Please enjoy the short story!_

* * *

 ** _バレンタイン・デー_**

* * *

 ** _Five years before the Nathan James set sail for the Arctic..._**

* * *

Mike laid in bed enjoying the view, it wasn't the cityscape of Yokosuka outside the window of the hotel room but the woman currently bent over one of her bags rummaging around. Her long red hair was a tousled mess and she was wearing his t-shirt and a pair of plain cotton knickers that peeked out from under said t-shirt in a delicious manner.

"What are you searching for?" He asked her as he pushed up and propped some pillows behind his back getting comfy.

"It's a surprise." Kate told him teasingly as she kept rummaging through her large duffel. Mike thought he had too much gear when he deployed but Kate's trumped his as she had a backpack, a large duffel, helmet and flack jacket. He knew she had weapons but had to check them into an armoury back wherever she had been stationed. He assumed Afghanistan given how long it had taken her to fly to him, that and the state of her gear. Sure they were clean and up to the standard but the detective in him hadn't missed the clay like dirt on the soles of her boots and how her skin was sporting more freckles than last time they met up.

"Why not save it for later and come back to bed?" he asked, Kate looked back at him with a quirked eyebrow as he gave her an inviting look. She knew exactly what he was suggesting but instead of her crawling over him; she pulled a dirty t-shirt from her bag and tossed at him, it smacked him square in the face.

"Oh, that disgusting." Mike said not appreciating the reply to his offer. The shirt stank like it had been worn for three days during a heatwave. He threw the t-shirt onto the floor and decided it was better to patiently wait than prod Kate with questions given she had no qualms throwing her dirty laundry at him.

"Yeah, I have to find a laundromat in the next couple days." Kate said with a chuckle as she continued rummage around. She felt the edges of what she was looking for and smiled as she pulled it out of bag. "Found it!" she said gleefully as she turned to Mike with a brilliant smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She proclaimed as she held up the half eaten large block of Cadbury's caramel chocolate.

"Oh-" Mike started as he had forgotten the date but before he could come up with an excuse Kate gave him a reassuring smile. She crawled back onto the bed and straddled his hips while holding the block of chocolate in her hands.

"Relax, it's a custom in Japan for the girls to give the boys chocolates to express their affection for them." Kate said as she offered the chocolate to him with a cheeky smile.

"So what does a half eaten block of chocolate say about your affection for me?" he asked drily as took the chocolate from her and looked at the block that had seen better days. It'd already been opened, a few rows gone, the wrapper worn like it'd been travelling in her bag for quite awhile. How it survived the melting temperatures of Afghanistan was beyond him.

"It says that I care for you deeply and it was a long, looong flight to get here." Kate said as she looked him over, biting her bottom lip as she liked what she was seeing. Mike had to admit it boosted his ego to be with Kate, she made him relax and feel like he was inside in his skin, there really was no expectations from their relationship, there didn't seem to be anything that disappointed her which made him feel good. Somehow a half eaten bar of chocolate meant a lot to him even if he was going to play it otherwise. He just wanted to tease Kate.

"And you were hungry." Mike supplied with a grin as that was his Kate. She didn't even look apologetic as she nodded which made Mike's grin widen.

"Yes, but this is very special chocolate. It's Cadbury's caramel chocolate, I wouldn't share it with just anybody." She told him as she moved her hands up his arms to his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, now I feel special." Mike drawled as he placed the chocolate to the bedside table and cupped her face. He rank in her features and this moment here and now as he didn't know how long he'd have to carry the memories with him until the next time they met.

"We are going to share it later right?" Kate murmured against his lips. Mike couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

"Maybe," he answered mockingly before he claimed her mouth in a hot and hungry kiss.

* * *

The End.


End file.
